Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjustment device.
Discussion of the Background
JP-H08-022680-B discloses a vehicle height adjustment device that increases the height of a motorcycle during travel and that decreases the height of the motorcycle during halt in order to facilitate a rider's or a passenger's getting on and off the motorcycle.
The vehicle height adjustment device automatically changes the height of the motorcycle in response to its speed of travel. Specifically, the vehicle height adjustment device automatically increases the height of the motorcycle when its speed reaches a set speed, and automatically decreases the height of the motorcycle when its speed changes to or below a set speed. In the adjustment of the height of the motorcycle, an electromagnetic actuator is driven into operation.
A changer to change the vehicle height may have a configuration in which an actuator (such as the electromagnetic actuator) is operated in accordance with a current supplied to the actuator. As the amount of operation of the actuator increases, the changer switches among a vehicle height maintaining state, a vehicle height increasing state, and a vehicle height decreasing state. With this configuration, the changer shifts to the vehicle height increasing state when the operation amount of the actuator is equal to or less than a predetermined amount and shifts to the vehicle height decreasing state when the operation amount of the actuator is larger than the predetermined amount. Consequently, when a controller to control the current supplied to the actuator determines, as a target current supplied to the actuator, an amount of current in proportion to a deviation between a vehicle height detected by a detector such as a sensor and a target vehicle height, it is difficult to make the vehicle height have the target value.